Life After 'Happy Ever After'
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: It was suppose to be his Happy Ever After, everything was suppose to be okay. But sometimes life throws you a curve ball, Sometimes you have to make mistakes and ask for forgiveness. Sometimes you have to work for what you want and sometimes you have to fight for what you love. How was Draco to know that he was going to have to fight for everything. (Sequel to 'Day I Die')
1. A Promise to Harry

Authors note: Hello there, this is a sequel to 'Day I Die'; of course you don't actually have to read that one first. Now if you have noticed in some of my older fanfictions saying you read it, 'Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that' I don't particularly like Harry Potter. Of course if you do then more power to ya, and then you should probably hit the back button. I like to write Smut, and though I hint at it, I didn't go into detail in the chapter, sorry about is a RonaldXDraco Story; there will be some HarryXRon and HarryXDraco. There is also going to be mention of LunaXHermione and FredXGorge along with LongbottomXGinny (Can't spell so I don't want to spell his name wrong.) I also have a plan to give a good person to Harry but I don't know whom so you're welcome to comment whom. Anyways-Happy Reading.  
Beta tested by: Sooki Chan

* * *

Chapter One:

A Promise to Harry

Draco cries out as he hits the ground. Another kick comes as he tries to stand once more. Then another, he was sure that by the time this all said and done he would have a broken rib at the very least a cracked one. Draco continued to remind himself that he deserved this. This was his entire fault. Harry was angry, really angry. Ron and Draco hadn't even made it a whole year before Harry decided that it was time to get Draco out of the way. Draco wasn't teasing Harry anymore so that gave Harry plenty of time to bully Draco. That is why he deserved what he was getting and Harry would remind him of it constantly. It was just payback for all those times in the past. But it was more than that, along with the abuse came the threats.

"If you ever say a word to anyone it will get worse for you. No one loves you Draco, not even Ron. No your precious Ronald doesn't love you."

Draco hated that the most. How would Harry know if Ron did or did not love him? Actions spoke louder than words and maybe that was why when the war had come and went, Draco betrayed them all. The tears welled up in his eyes as he walked over to his parents. They weren't tears of joy no, tears of pain of regret and anger. A promise, something he would and could not forget on that night several months ago.

_"Draco," drawled Harry._

_Draco spun on his heals cursing to himself for leaving his wand back in the dorms. Harry smiled when he noticed Draco's predicament._

_"Ah what do we have here, a boy without a wand. Why don't we have that fun we should have had all those years ago?"_

_Draco tried to run. He didn't want to have any fun with Harry. He couldn't eve do that with Ron. Harry smirked as he grabbed a hold of Draco dragging him along through the corridors. Draco didn't dare try to make a peep. That would just cause more trouble than it was worth. Harry dragged him all the way to the room of Requirements. Draco didn't know what to do. After standing next to Harry for about five minutes Harry finally moved, forcing Draco through the door in front of them._

_Draco flinched as he saw the items that lay before them. Harry had thought of everything. It scared Draco the most. He really wasn't all that sure what Harry had in mind but he had a pretty good idea. Draco turned figuring if Harry was distracted that maybe he could make a run for it. Harry harshly grabbed Draco shutting the wooden door with his foot. He then pulled Draco over to the queen size bed._

_"Oh Draco where do you think you are going," questioned Harry._

_Draco whimpered and whispered, "Away from you."_

_"Oh…" Harry paused, "I didn't quite catch that… what did you say?"_

_"I said," Draco hissed, "Away from you!"_

_"Oh…" Harry smirked, "Our little Snake has gained a voice…" he paused again while Draco looked around the room for the person that Harry was talking to, "Well too bad for him… I suppose. Though I always like your spirit, isn't that right Little Snake?"_

_Harry's smirk only grew as Draco shuttered and glared at him, Harry took that time to Handcuff Draco to the bed. Draco struggled with the handcuffs for a little bit but soon gave up. Meanwhile Harry walked over to a potion table looking around, he then pulled out a piece of parchment with scribblings on it. Ten minutes later a potion was brewing and Harry was smiling mischievously. Draco looked back and forth between Harry and the Pot._

_"Oh…" Harry paused again, "is little Draco worried."_

_Draco shook his head 'No' but his eyes told otherwise._

_"Don't worry my little Draco; it isn't going to kill you. Just make you my loyal sex slave for the night."_

_Draco began to struggle with the handcuffs once more. Harry just sat there and snickered. Draco was trying everything in his power to get the blad dasted contraption off of him. It wasn't working. Harry had turned back to the position stirring it then sipping it and spitting it out._

_"Ah, I think it's ready."_

_Draco began to struggle even more; he clamped his mouth shut tightly. Harry just shook his head._

_"Oh Draco you will take this. And then you are going to beg me to fuck you and then cum with my name on your lips."_

_Draco whimpered and whispered, "Please no, I'll do anything, anything but that. Please."_

_Harry moved with the spoon, "Yes Draco you will do anything. Anything I command of you."_

_Draco dipped his head in defeat, tears sliding down his face. He didn't want this. No he wanted to be held by Ron and only Ron. His body had finally healed and he had begun to heal mentally of course that took a lot of loving words on Ron's part, and a gentle hand. But Ron and him had yet to have sex, to make love. He wasn't ready and yet here he was, going to give his body to yet another. He had hoped that Ron would have been his first real time… Now he knew otherwise._

_Harry lifted Draco's chin. Draco just glared at Harry through his long tear soaked eyelashes._

_"Say ah Princess Draco."_

_Draco glared harder, and then tightened the grip of his jaw. _

_"You're going to do this the hard way? Oh well, all the more fun for me."_

_Harry placed the spoon down on the table beside them then grabbed Draco's nose. After a short while Draco had to open his mouth to suck in air. Harry took that opportunity to shove his fingers into Draco's mouth. Harry tilted Draco's head back and then poured the contents of the spoon into Draco's mouth. Draco tried to cough the liquid up, but Harry was much faster. He removed his fingers and snapped Draco's mouth shut. Draco would have to swallow sooner or later. Sooner rather than latter it seemed. After Draco finally swallowed in all down Harry let go of his mouth._

_Draco coughed, "That tasted horrid."_

_Harry smirked, "What… expecting it to taste of roses and candy?"_

_Draco glared at him, "No smartass."_

_"I see that the position has given you bravery to speak your mind," smirked Harry._

_"It has done nothing of the such, but if I am to do this… I will curse and smart of to you ever chance that is given."_

_Harry rolled his eyes as Draco's leg shot out kicking him in the side. Harry looked back at Draco then slapped him._

_"Naughty, naughty little boy. Now while I wait for the potion to take effect why don't I set up the best part? You see I need something to hold against you."_

_Draco just gave Harry a weird look, 'Hold against him…?'_

_"I don't think that Ron would just believe me if I told him that you through yourself at me… begging to get fucked."_

_Draco's eyes widened as Harry uncovered what looked like a Muggle camera. Draco wished that he could just avoid that whole thing. _

_"Sit still," Draco's body stiffened, couldn't more if even if he wanted to._

_ Harry noticed this and smiled a truly wicked smile, "Now let's go over the rules. Rule number one: You will enjoy this completely. Rule number two: You will beg and beg and beg some more. Rule number three: You will cry out only my name and it shall be only in pleasure. Rule number four: You will think of nothing but me fucking you and you wanting it. Do you understand my Princess Draco?"_

_Draco glared at Harry and shook his head, 'No', and then Harry said something about all the rules being commands and Draco's expression softened even though he didn't want it to. Harry came over to the bed and un-handcuffed Draco smiling at his work, then roughly rubbed Draco's new arousal. Draco moaned even when he tried not to. Harry told him to strip and he did. Draco now lay naked, exposed and venerable on the bed in front of Harry. He now more than ever wished that Ron would come in and save the day. Harry had already finished with the Muggle device and was grinning mischievously at Draco. Draco was smiling back, but in his head he was crying out for help. The potion couldn't stop him from thinking it just stopped his thoughts from being voiced. Harry crawled onto the bed once again and rubbed his own arousal. Draco looked so hot sitting there just waiting for Harry to come and fuck him._

_Harry smiled even bigger, "Come on Draco, what is it that you want?"_

_Draco tried to bite out his tongue but he still replied in sickly sweet voice, "Oh… Harry I think you know."_

_Harry smirked, "Really, and what is that?"_

_Harry mused, this was better than killing him, it was pure entertainment at the core of it all. And then it was pleasure and a peace of mind. To know that he is the reason Ron and Draco will never get back together. Ah yes, to sabotage, really Draco should have known that Ron was his. Yes Ron belonged to Harry and it angered Harry to think that Draco stood in the way of all that. But then again, it also made him happy knowing that Ron; would never, ever return to him. Not after tonight was over, no their relationship was over, completely destroyed by one simple act of greed._

_Draco blushed a light pink across his cheeks, the drug didn't quite take away Draco's personality and that included the insecurities and the attitude. "I want you to fuck me… fuck me hard," Draco mumbled out._

_Harry smiled and leaned over a little, "I didn't quite hear that."_

_Draco blushed even harder, "Iwantyoutofuckme."_

_The wording came out quite fast Harry hadn't actually expected that. He thought that Draco would be quite upfront with having sex. He mused; you learn something new every day. As quick as Draco spoke Harry complied with his wishes. He took him right then and there, no prep nothing, hard and fast and not just once at that. They did it several times. Once one round was over shortly another one would begin. It seemed to Draco's almost gone mind that it had been a while since Harry had had sex. With the way that he was treating his partner it would make since. All that could be heard was the slapping of flesh against flesh and Draco's cries. At first out of pain and then soon pleasure. "Ah" and "Oh Harry," with a few "Fuck me harder." After several hours Draco's real thoughts began to show through. Tears began to slide down his face. He couldn't speak it but he didn't want this. Harry knew that his time was limited. So he finished off the last round harshly and then turned off the camera. _

_Harry turned back to Draco, "Looks like my time is almost up. Better leave you with one last gift."_

_Harry yanked Draco around pinning him on his stomach. Then picked up his wand and carved 'Whore' into Draco's lower back. Draco was in so much pain that he couldn't fight back even if he wanted to. All he was able to do was scream and cry. He could feel every letter carved into._

Draco grimaced as he touched his back were Harry had left his mark. The Dark Lord told him he was smart to come back, then hugged him. Draco wanted to sob on the evil mans shoulder right then and there. Everything made him think of Ron, and now, after everything, it was all over. There was nothing left.

When he finally faced them all he saw the hate, the anger, the pain. He saw it in all their eyes, everyone's but Ron's. Ron didn't even look at him. Not once through the whole commotion. That in of its self broke Draco the most.


	2. My Pen Pall, Molly Weasley

Authors Note: Hello and welcome back to my little corner of life. Any who, this is Chapter two. I want to say that it is longer because of some things and I do hope that you enjoy it. Also I would like to state that I spelled George's name wrong in the last chapters Authors Note. The paring still stay the same.  
Warnings: Suicidal thoughts, mention of Girl on Girl, I think a few cure words.  
Disclaimer: I forget to do these, I don't own a lot of this. Some ideas do belong to me and I do take them, while others belong to the Author of the 'Harry Potter' serious, JK Rolling.  
Beta'd by: Sooki Chan  
Extra: I am writing One shots in between chapters on the other couples the one that just came out is 'My Brother's Ghost' It is about Fred and George and their relationship that I don't explain in detail in here. So if your interested go check it out.

* * *

Chapter Two:

My Pen Pall, Molly Weasley

After that day Draco's life just continued to fall down hill. Everything was out to get him, as punishment for leaving his parents; he couldn't even leave the house. The abuse got worse and so did Draco's downward spiral of life. He really didn't think it was worth living anymore. The scars were so evident on his mind and body. It became so evident when he stopped fighting back he just let it happen. Maybe his father would just kill him for him. It never actually worked out that way and so it brought Draco to one last deed. He didn't want forgiveness but he did want peace of mind. This led him to this…

'Dear Molly Weasley,

I don't know if you will ever read this and I don't blame you if you don't. I don't know if you are still angry with me and I don't expect to be forgiven. I broke your son's heart. But I am desperate; I need some sort of peace. I am writing you because I want, I need to know… Is he happy? Did he forget about me? Did I ruin him? I hope that I didn't. I still love your son, but I know I don't deserve his love. How is your family? Did I ruin them? Are they happy? Are you happy? I am sorry for your loss, the loss of you husband. I don't get out much, but I did read about it. I heard that Harry and Ron are together now, I am glad for them.'

Draco stopped as tears lapped down on to the parchment. He had cried so hard when he read that Ron and Harry had gotten engaged. That was supposed to be him and Ron. But a promise is a promise. He looked back at the parchment. He should apologize for the stains. He began again,

'Sorry about the stains, my father took away my wand so I can't remove them. I am not trying to make you feel bad for me, just stating a fact. Do you like cookies? The house elves are teaching me to cook when father isn't around. I am sending cookies as well, as I should have put that up top. Well sorry, sorry for everything.

Love,

Draco Malfoy'

Draco smiled at the parchment and the bundle of cookies. He rolled up the parchment and attached the cookies. Maybe he couldn't have Ron, but he could have peace with himself. That was all that was left for him anyways; to have peace and then to die. He attached the letter to his owl with the bag of cookies.

Draco rubbed his face against the owl's wings, "To the Weasleys, Molly Weasley."

The owl hooted and then flew off out his window, down the way caring the package of importance to the important receiver. Draco lay down on his bed. Now that he thought about it he didn't see Molly when he returned to his parents. Was she actually mad at him?

The owl flew with great haste, for it understood that its master was tired, and this letter could give him new life. He would make sure that the letter was read, if only for the hope that his master might find a new life. When he arrived at the Weasley's it was mid-day, right after lunch. He hooted as he flew into the burrow over to Molly. Molly was sitting in the kitchen reading a book. The house was empty, not a soul in sight but her. The years had worn her thin and her hair somewhat frail. She looked up at the owl and smiled. It sat perched on the window waiting for her to call it over or to come to it.

"Mail, maybe from one of the kids. Come here dear."

He complied flying over too her landing on the table next to her. She smiled again unclasping the parchment and the cookies from around the owl's neck.

"You're not one of my children's owls. You're way too nice, too expensive for one of them to own you."

Molly un-rolled the parchment and stared at the writing in disbelief. A calm cursive that only one man could make, a Malfoy at that. And she was right, down at the bottom was signed, 'Draco Malfoy.' She frowned a little, but as the owl nudged her hand she felt the need to read the letter. She looked over at her calendar that hung not far away and then sighed. It had been two years and she wondered who would write whom first. But as she looked at the parchment again she knew that sometimes it's hard to say, 'I'm sorry.' Once Molly had begun reading the letter it didn't take her long to finish it. Tears welled up in her eyes at the mention of her husband. As she sat there her heart began to pull. She couldn't just leave it like this. She had to reply. Molly hurried around the house to find a quill and some blank parchment. The owl hooted in agreement.

'Draco,

I am very glad to hear from you. I am doing quite well. I wouldn't know much for my kids. They don't visit very often and letters are even fewer. I don't particularly know how Ronald is doing either, after his engagement to Harry he became quite distant. As for being mad or angry with you, there was no such thing for I am not now and never was. Disappointed and deeply saddened, but never was I angry, not once. I love you as if you were my own and one can never be angry with their child no matter how far they stray. You didn't ruin my family. They have calmed down; Fred and George have even forgiven you. Maybe they know something that you don't. Why do you not get out much, what happened to your wand? I enjoyed the cookies.'

Molly looked at the half eaten bag of cookies. She should make some for Draco as well. She sat down the quill and patted the owl's head. She bet that he would love some. Molly then went about baking some chocolate chip cookies. She hummed as she worked and about ten minutes later a dozen heart shaped cookies were sitting in the oven baking. Molly then went back to the letter,

'Yes, enjoyed them greatly, so I am sending you some as well. Please tell me how things are going for you, and if I may ask, why did you leave Ronald? I thought that you two were in love? You say you still love him, I don't quite understand. Don't worry about writing back immediately. Please take your time.

With much love,

Molly'

After the cookies finished she wrapped them up and re-attached them and her letter to Draco's owl. The owl left immediately carrying the package of great importance. Molly smiled and looked at Draco's letter once again; she picked it up not noticing two red headed boys standing behind her. One of them reached over her shoulder and pulled the letter out of her hands catching Molly off guard.

"Ya know Mum, Draco didn't leave Ron because he wanted too."

Molly turned around to find Fred and George reading Draco's letter. George was holding it and Fred had his arms wrapped around his brother's torso and his head rested on his shoulder. Ever since George's near death experience Fred has become very protective of him, and even worse. Fred has developed a fear, a fear of losing George. Because of this they had become even closer. Molly didn't think that it was possible for the two of them to get any closer. Fred and George were the two the she saw the most, always holding each other. It didn't matter if the war was long over. Molly raised an eyebrow and Fred and George finished reading the letter. They both looked at her and smiled. Fred's arms around Georges torso tightened as George began to speak.

"Something just didn't add up, so we investigated…"

"That we did, "chipped in Fred.

"And if anything this letter proves us right," continued George.

"And… What did you find out? Why did Draco leave? Don't you two dare leave me hangin'."

George shifted slightly and Molly wondered just what they had found out and why they weren't telling her.

It was late evening before Draco's owl returned with the letter from Molly. When the owl returned Draco wasn't in his room. A little after the letter was sent, Draco's father had come home very, very angry. And right now Draco was dealing with the consequences of an angry father. He didn't fight back; he had stopped fighting back a long time ago. Hours later Draco returned to his room, it was a little past midnight and his mind wasn't all there. His body hurt, it had taken quite a lot to get up from the floor in the study and walk back to his room. He wondered why he even got up and went back to his room, if he slept in the study his father might have actually killed him, and there wasn't really any reason to live.

Draco barely noticed his owl sitting on his desk. He sighted he hadn't expected him to come back; if he was his owl he wouldn't have come back. A few more steps and he forced himself onto his bed. Once his body hit his bed he lost it, sleep and weight over came him as he passed out. He would probably have caught a cold if his owl hadn't picked up a blanket and covered him up.

Draco woke up around noon the next day to annoying pecking at his desk. Draco groaned as he realized that Ronald was hungry. As he looked up at the sunlight beaming in through his window he noticed the letter attached to his owl. Draco quickly scrambled to his desk. He actually fell a couple of times as the blanket was wrapped around his legs. He had never actually expected to get a letter back and somewhere in his body a light turned back on. He felt happy again, and he really couldn't explain it. When he finally reached his desk in one piece he unclasped the letter and watched as a bag fell from the clasp as well. Draco looked over at the bag of cookies and then to the letter in his hand. His stomach grumbled; he hadn't had anything for dinner as par for then punishment. It also looked like it was a little past noon, meaning that he missed breakfast and lunch… that also meant that today this was going to be the only thing that he would get. So Draco decided that eating the cookies was a smart move.

He then turned his attention back to the letter. As he read it more feelings began to return to him, he didn't quite know what to do with them all, or even how to understand them all. It hit him hard that after everything she wasn't mad at him… she was never mad at him. Molly: the woman who was more of a mother to him than the woman that gave birth to him. She still loved him and even cared for him though he ruined and broke her son's heart. He really believed that she would take his side she is his biological mother. Suddenly it hit him; he realized that he could tell her everything, though there are a few things that he wasn't ready to talk about. He couldn't just say that Harry was the reason that he left or that if he stayed then Ron would have left him. He really didn't know which would have been worse. Draco scrambled to find a good quill and some clean parchment.

'Molly,

I suppose that a dear isn't quite needed right now. Or maybe it is… I am not quite sure, I can't really tell you in detail why I left. I can tell you it had to do with a potion and a promise. I am sorry that I can't go into more detail. I don't get out much because my father doesn't want me to run away again. He lost his entertainment while I was with you. My wand, he took it because he forbids magic. Not that I would try to use it on him. I did say that I would return to them. Maybe it's because it felt better than the other option. I enjoyed the cookies as well; I can't send you anymore right now. I think that father is watching my owl, he was angry when he came home last night. I don't know when you will get this letter because of that. Thank you for giving me a reason to live.

Love,

Draco Malfoy'

Draco rolled up the parchment up and attached it to his owl. Draco smiled a little and the owl flew away caring the package. He took the roundabout way and didn't arrive until the next day around noon. Molly was sitting in the kitchen working on Luna's hair when the letter flew in. Harry and Ron were sitting next to each other on the couch in front of the Muggle chess bored. Fred was opposite of them playing with Ron, George was standing behind Fred.

"Whose letter?" Harry asked.

George turned around eyeing the owl, "Mine, here Ronald."

Harry raised an eyebrow; "You named your owl after Ron?"

Fred snickered, they had spent a lot of time trying to figure out what Draco would have named the poor animal and 'Ronald' was the only thing that came to mind.

George smiled, "No, it's a friends and he didn't mane it after Ron. He just liked the name."

Ronald hooted and flew over to George landing on his out stretched arm. George turned around and gracefully walked up the stairs, unclipping the letter as he went. George sat Ronald down, "Best rest Hermione and Luna are getting married today so you won't be leaving until mum can come up here and reply."

He smiled at Ronald when he hooted, then opened the letter reading it quite fast. His smile turned into a frown at the mention of Draco's father and he made note that their mum wasn't going to be happy about that. A few minutes later George felt a hand on his shoulder and he sighed and set the parchment down.

"I just went up stairs Fred."

"I know..." came Fred's soft voice.

"I'm not going anywhere, and nothing is going to happen to me…"

"I know," Fred repeated.

George got up from were he was sitting taking his brothers hand in his hand, "Then shall we go back down stairs?"

Sometimes George wondered why he put up with all this. He knew in his heart it was the love that he felt for Fred that kept him for going completely insane. Fred and George headed back downstairs to the rest of the family. On their way back Fred poked his head into the kitchen and told their mum that the mail had come in. She nodded her head and then went back to Luna's hair.

Luna smiled her wacky smile, "Who did you get mail from?"  
Molly pulled on some hair, "My pin pawl. I don't get much mail these days," Molly smiled, "And so I found a friend who needed a friend like me, and so on."

"Oh," she exclaimed, "that's nice."

Luna was quiet for a little bit and then spoke again, "Thank you for letting me and Hermione get married her."

Molly pulled a little more, "It's my pleasure. I am glad that you chose this place. You are both part of the family."

Luna giggled, "Yes, well you do know how to treat your family, it just keeps on getting bigger and bigger."

Molly finished dressing up Luna's hair and then helped her get into her wedding dress. She looked so pretty. Then the ceremony began, and what a beautiful ceremony it was. In the end Hermione became a Lovegood. It brought a tear to everyone's eye and many wondered how Hermione was coping with the fact that her parents weren't there and couldn't remember her. No one asked though and it was a good thing too, she was doing just fine and had the biggest smile on her face. The party lasted well into the night and Molly didn't find herself getting to Draco's letter until the next morning. When she did get around to reading it she found a small letter form George sitting next to Draco's. He explained that she and Draco should write in code and then left two small slips of parchment with the exact same code on it, one for her and another for Draco. Molly then went about reading the letter that she had received from Draco. As she read, she began to understand why Draco had wanted out in the first place. Why he hadn't spoken in so long and why he latched on to what ever he could. Things were bad, and she didn't know what she could do to help. In her heart she wanted to race over there and pull him out but her mind told her that she couldn't do that until Draco asked for it.

He would have to tell her that he needed rescuing. Life wasn't all that fair and it seemed that it wasn't going to get any better any time soon.

'Draco,

No need for the dear, I am sorry for how things have turned out, and for how things are going. Enclosed in this letter is a code. We can write in it, that way you can seem loony and maybe your father will leave you be. It will also be harder to read and you may have to learn the code quite fast and burn the key. I have also decided that if you don't reply within a week of sending the letter that the letter was taken and I will send you another one. I am also sending you some cake. Also, Luna and Hermione got married today.'

Molly then shook her head; she wasn't quite sure how he would take that one. He hadn't quite liked the two of them. It wasn't all that big of a deal, but he did have a thing for calling Hermione a mudblood quite often. That did change after him and Ron got together but she didn't know if that was because he was with Ron. Molly then busied herself with writing the rest of the letter in code at the bottom of the parchment.

'_Feel free to tell me anything that is going on. I want to know everything. I don't care how stupid it may sound, you tell me, and if you ever need something don't forget to ask. I will send you whatever I can if I can. I love you Draco, I will do my best with just these letters right now, but if the need arises I will come for you. Don't forget that, if you need it I will save you._

_-Molly'_

Molly hurried down stairs grabbing a piece of cake and some crumb to feed Ronald. After Ronald had eaten she attached the letter and the piece of cake and sent him on his way. Draco received the letter around noon that same day. He was quite happy with it and enjoyed the cake greatly. He smiled at the thought of Luna and Hermione getting married. He wasn't quite sure back in school if they actually liked each other but now he knew. It was something that should be celebrated and informed Molly of this when he wrote her back. Many more letters would fly out of his window that summer and many more would come in, each in the code that Fred and George had provided for them. It didn't take long for Draco to memorize the code, once done all evidence of the key was destroyed. Sometimes Molly's letters wouldn't reach him and true to her word she would send another one in a weeks' notice, and true to Draco's word he would tell Molly everything that was going on. Tell her about his dreams and the things that he thought about. Sometimes he would even send her poems and every now and then some baked goods would come from the both of them. When Draco was running out of clean parchment he would let her know and she would send him more. If she couldn't he would steal some from his father's study. The letters continued back and forth, back and forth and Draco would keep each of the letters that he received in a chest under his bed. If he ever felt down and needed some lifting up he would go through and read some of the letters. Things didn't get better for Draco, instead they only got worse and Draco's letters became more and more down as the months moved on and the event of Harry and Ron's wedding moving forward as planned. It also didn't help that he beatings were getting worse again, or maybe they were the same and Draco had found life to fight back so they seemed worse. Or maybe they were getting worse. It didn't matter. It all led up to one last letter written clear as day, 'SAVE ME!'


End file.
